Not So Bad After All
by jmepeanut
Summary: Draco stumbles upon Harry by the Black Lake while everyone else is in Hogsmeade. Drug-induced Crack! ensues. This was inspired by an idea that my sister had :D. SLASH H/D ONESHOT. If you can't handle it, get out.


Title: Not So Bad After All

Author: Jay

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and do not own Harry Potter. I don't have any money so please don't sue me.

***

Harry Potter sat under a tree near the Black lake, leaning back in the midday sun with a lit joint held between his fingers. He sat, staring out over the small waves caused by the slight breeze and slowly lifted the joint, smoke puffing from the end, to his mouth, taking a drag and holding his breath for a few moments before exhaling slowly.

Harry was not worried about someone seeing him. Everyone was away at Hogsmeade and he had stayed behind, pleading a headache and homework backlog. He smiled as he felt the high wash over him and rested his head against the tree.

***

Harry woke, an hour later, to the sound of approaching footsteps, but kept his eyes closed, choosing to ignore the person until they made their presence known. He was startled out of his drug-induced stupor when a pompus voice spoke.

"Hey Potter! Why aren't you in Hogsmeade with the Weasels and Mudblood?" Draco Malfoy sneered, staring down at Harry. His eyes narrowed when he saw the joint. "Saint Potter is a pothead?" He asked incredulously. Harry sneered then shot him a smirk.

"At least I don't play with dirty needles _Malfoy_." Draco scowled at Harry's comment. "What? You didn't know that everyone knows you do heroine?" Harry shrugged before Draco could answer. "I honestly don't care." He paused, seeming to contemplate something. "I'm feeling generous." He held up the joint. "You want some?"

Draco looked slowly between the held up joint and Harry's face, trying to decide if the question was serious or if it was some weird, wacked-out trap. He finally decided that Harry was too high to pull off any kind of trick so he tentatively reached out to take the joint, waiting for Harry to pull it back.

Harry let Draco take the joint and pull a drag before patting the ground beside him with his now-free hand, indicating Draco should sit next to him.

***

After about an hour, both boys were higher than the sun and getting along smashingly- quite literally. Both Harry and Draco were so high that they were falling into each other; while sitting down and leaning against a tree.

Now both boys had secrets, but there were two that Harry and Draco shared: they both were gay, and they both had had crushes on each other since fourth year. Not that they would've ever done anything about it had they both been in a normal state of mind but they weren't so Draco putting his head on Harry's shoulder did not seem strange to the two boys.

Harry looked down at the top of Draco's head and smiled. _And people say smoking does nothing but hurt you._

Harry, in a drug-filled moment of inspiration, gently lifted Draco's chin to look into his beautiful, burnished silver eyes before slowly placing a very sweet, very chaste kiss to his lips.

Draco sighed as their lips met and Harry could feel him melt into his side. Both Draco and Harry's eyes fluttered closed and Draco's arms found their way around Harry's neck as harry's circled Draco's waist.

Slowly the kiss deepened and, unwittingly, clothing was removed as one thing lead to another under a tree by the black lake.

***

Again Harry woke to the sound of approaching footsteps. But this time, the footfalls were accompanied by chattering voices and the realization that, no longer was he as high as the clouds, but he was also still curled beneath the tree with Draco, devoid of all clothing.

Quickly he conjured a blanket and covered both of them up and then checked to see if he was dreaming by pinching his inner thigh- a most sensitive part of his body- or hallucinating by reaching over and gently brushing Draco's golden bangs away from his still-closed eyes.

At Harry's gentle touch Draco stirred, slowly opening his eyes to look up at Harry's face. He smiled and snuggled into Harry's chest and almost jumped out of his skin as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rounded the tree.

"And then- OH MY GOD!" Ron's over-exuberant voice startled both Harry and Draco. Harry opened his mouth to say something, then decided against it and just stared at his three friends. Hermione stared dazedly at the two boys on the ground. Ginny, on the other hand, looked at Harry, then Draco, then the blanket covering them and back a couple times. Then she looked at Hermione, who looked back with a smirk. Very suddenly both girls grabbed hands and jumped up and down in a circle yelling 'We knew it, we knew it!'

Before Ron, Harry, or Draco could react in any way to the girls' outburst, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini appeared from around the same tree Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had minutes earlier, looking for Draco. Pansy, upon seeing Harry and Draco's current arrangement, immediately joined Hermione and Ginny in their imitation of chanting kangaroos. Blaise chuckled at the girls' antics then sauntered over to Ron, smirking.

"Weasley, I do believe you owe me some money." He stated, holding out his hand. "We did make a bet after all."

Ron sighed and dug into his pocket, glaring at Blaise good-naturedly, then stopped and looked to the two boys still on the ground.

"Quick question." Ron said to Harry and Draco, glancing quickly at Blaise. "Were you guys smoking or shooting up earlier?"

Harry looked at Draco, who just shrugged, clearly no knowing the answer to Harry's silent question. Harry then looked at Ron with his closed fist poised over Blaise's open palm and shrugged himself.

"We were smoking. I'm assuming you all know about my not-so-perfect habits, then?" Ron shrugged.

"Everyone knows, mate. Sneakin' a joint in the back of Binns' class isn't exactly the best way to hide it." In the process of saying this, Ron dropped the five sickles he had been holding into Blaise's hand. "Here ya go man. A bet is a bet."

Harry and Draco glared at their best mate's and would have killed the other two boys with the daggers shooting from their eyes, if not for the girls' interruption.

"Sorry to interrupt," Hermione said, smiling benevolently, "But, it's almost seven and we're going to be late for dinner if we don't head in now."

The boys nodded and Harry magicked his and Draco's clothes back on before helping the other boy up and folding up the blanket.

And so it was that, not 10 minutes later, Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall, holding hands and seemingly attached at the hip with their five friends behind them, chatting as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

As the seven of them sat down together at the Gryffindor table, it being in the center and without need to make as much room as Slytherin, the last thought that ran through Harry's mind, before he was pulled into his friends' conversation, was that maybe drugs weren't completely bad for you. Maybe there was some good to them after all.

***

A/N: First off, I'd like to let everyone know that while I do not discourage the use of drugs, I do not believe that they should rule someone's life and I am not suggesting that you should start using them. I am also sorry to anyone who has started reading Mudblood In Slytherin. Midterms snuck up on me and I have been lacking slightly in inspiration. Please review :D.


End file.
